


Harder, Not Smarter

by TheIcyMage



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 13:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIcyMage/pseuds/TheIcyMage
Summary: She had always looked up to Derly. It was hard not to; he seemed to have everything figured out. Math and science were as natural as breathing to him. Meanwhile, it was all greek to Sherry. As a potential superhero, he was also leagues ahead of her. Telepathy? Mind reading? Cleirvoyance? They all seemed to be possibilities for his future and Sherry was sure that he would develop more than one of them.Meanwhile, Sherry only surpassed him at sports. She had better stamina, could kick his butt in basketball-no matter how many times he swore he'd find the formula for a good trick shot-and whenever they had to run to classes, Sherry would always hold back.But that was just because of being of moderate health and years of physical training. In the superpower department she had nothing. Which was why she stuck to covering for Deryl when he had a /feeling/ something was wrong and would sneak around for him if he wanted to keep tabs on any villains.Why, then, was she the first to react when the new guy seemed so off?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been kind of busy lately and didn't write anything full this month. Here is something I wrote with the Most Dangerous Writing App and the random power button on the superpower wiki. I'll post the rest of this later. Enjoy.

She had always looked up to Derly. It was hard not to; he seemed to have everything figured out. Math and science were as natural as breathing to him. Meanwhile, it was all greek to Sherry. As a potential superhero, he was also leagues ahead of her. Telepathy? Mind reading? Cleirvoyance? They all seemed to be possibilities for his future and Sherry was sure that he would develop more than one of them.   
Meanwhile, Sherry only surpassed him at sports. She had better stamina, could kick his butt in basketball-no matter how many times he swore he'd find the formula for a good trick shot-and whenever they had to run to classes, Sherry would always hold back.   
But that was just because of being of moderate health and years of physical training. In the superpower department she had nothing. Which was why she stuck to covering for Deryl when he had a /feeling/ something was wrong and would sneak around for him if he wanted to keep tabs on any villains.   
Why, then, was she the first to react when the new guy seemed so off?

While their class wasn't entirely made up of kids with powers, there were a few that were not too discreet about having them. Sheila was one such person. Her ability to fly was one she flaunted often and made a point that she did not give rides. As a result, Sherry thought it was odd to see her carrying a complete stranger as she flew to the school.  
"Maybe she owes him a favor," Kevin suggested when Sherry pointed to the pair in the sky. "Or maybe they are close and he's an exception."  
Kevin shrugged it off and continued walking. Kelly tried to push it to the back of her mind, but it came back when she saw the stranger walking around school and Sheila pass him with little sign that she knew him.  
"Who were you carrying?" Sherry asked Shela on the way to their algebra class.  
"What do you mean? I came here alone." Sheila seemed genuinely confused.  
"I thought I saw you flying with some guy this morning," Sherry pressed on.  
"Oh? Are you sure?" Sheila laughed, "I think I would remember that. Are you trying to spread rumors or something? That's not how you do it, Hunter."  
With that, Sheila sashayed into the room and took her seat in the back of the class.  
Waiting inside the room was someone new. He had curly dark hair, wore glasses, and was sporting a black windbreaker that Sherry had recognized dangling from Sheila's arms this morning. Was that the same person?

The teacher didn't acknowledge anyone new. Then again, no one really did that since elementary school. However, The boy volunteered to pass out worksheets to everyone and muttered to each student, "Hello, I'm Kelvin. I just moved in. Nice to meet you."  
That was one way to introduce yourself, Sherry thought. An odd way, but at the least it did let him say his name.  
"Did you have trouble getting here?" Sherry asked as he set a worksheet on her desk.  
"Not really. I got a ride here and Byron over there showed me to class."  
"Nice," Sherry said and pulled out her pencil. "You know how to get to your other classes?"  
Sherry wasn't sure why she offered, but someone who could thought it was a good idea to ask Sheila and Byron for help might need to get used to the school. And she was curious about how he convinced them to agree.  
"Thanks, but I don't want to trouble you. Byron said my English class was next to his next class.”  
"Okay. Let me know if you need anything," Sherry said with a knod. Then she returned to signing and dating the worksheet. She frowned at it. Were they going to cover all that today? This better not be due tomorrow.  
Sherry didn't see Kevin again until lunch time. She was in line for the pizza stand when she saw him walk in. Someone in the burrito line turned towards Kelvin and waved. Kelvin smiled and made his way to the person. They talked for a while until the person was next in line. Kelvin asked for a burrito after the person. A few people behind him began to protest to him cutting.  
"Sorry, I just didn't want to interrupt the conversation," Kelvin explained to the girl behind him as he paid, "Besides, I'm already done. Is there a problem?"  
The girl sighed and shrugged.  
"Thank you." Kelvin said as he followed the person.   
The two carried their lunches to the table Sheila was sitting at.  
"Sorry, these seats are taken," Sheila said with barely a glance at the approaching students.  
"Oh. Okay," Kelvin said, "By the way, thanks for earlier."  
Sheila looked up and gave him a confused look. Then her eyes widened. "No problem, cuz!" She lifted her bag from the chair next to her.   
"Actually, there is a little room. Go ahead." She pulled out the seat and let him settle in.  
"Really? Great!"

"That was weird," Sherry said to herself.  
"What was?"  
Deryl stood next to her in line, waiting for everyone to take a step forward before pulling he lunch bag out.  
"Does Sheila seem friendlier with the new guy?"  
Deryl looked behind him to the tables in the front of the cafeteria. The student that Kelvin was with waved at Sheila and Kelvin and walked away. Sheila waved back.  
"Oh, you mean Kelvin Dewain? I asked him in English class; apparently, they're cousins."  
"Hm," was all Sherry had to say at that.   
"Any chance of trading part of your sandwich for some pizza?" She asked instead.  
"Nope!"


End file.
